1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillows and, more specifically, to a pillow which supports the head, neck and spinal column, as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous pillows designed to provide for head and neck support. Typical of these pillows is U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,734 issued to Rowe on Mar. 5, 1991.
Another pillow patent was issued to Wood on Apr. 19, 1966 as Des. 204,443. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,557 was issued to Haase on May 18, 1982.